Black Cats
by LilMissLazy
Summary: Hinata discovers that she doesn't belong with the rest of the village and escapes from her prison that is the Huuga. Being a black cat, she goes to find those more like herself. Will she find someone who will love her for who she is? PeinHina
1. Chapter 1

Black and white. What most would call pure opposites, and they truly are.

Superstition. They say that a black cat crossing your path is bad luck, but it was originally the white cat that was the cause of bad luck. Somehow in the passing of time, the tables had been turned and now the black cat walks with pride. Not because he is hated or feared, but because he knows that they are wrong.

That's almost the way Hinata Huuga was.

Though she was no cat, if she would compare herself to the rest of the people she considered good, then she would be the black cat upon the village of others. It would be rare that the cat would be pure white, but in her eyes, there was one that was the purest of them all. Naruto Uzumaki.

Also, Hinata knew she was the black cat, but she did not believe that everyone else was wrong. She believed that she had been somehow tainted. She had somehow become the unwanted monster. She hated herself for being so weak, when in reality, she was so very strong. She just hadn't found her power. She hadn't found a drive to find that power anywhere else than where she was, either.

So here she was, merely 12 years old, and lying lifelessly on her bed. She had been training for nearly three days straight, with no improvement. Her father said that she really was useless, and that he was going to disown her if she didn't make any improvement soon.

'Maybe I'll do better walking with my own kind.' She thought, too tired to even speak. She had been thinking, for she could not sleep. She thought, maybe it would be better if she left this village of white cats to walk with her fellow black cats. Maybe it was better if she would become a criminal, for she was definitely not meant to be in this position of the heiress.

So, her mind was set. As soon as she was ready, she would leave the village. She would no longer burden them with her presence.

She would run away.

A small smile found itself upon her lips as she thought of finally being away from those who hated her. Especially since...especially since Kiba died.

Hinata almost cried at the pain that hit her at the thought of Kiba. He had died on the mission to retrieve Sasuke. He had killed his opponent, but died in the process. Akamaru had survived, but felt empty from the loss of his owner, so he might as well be dead. He was on the inside.

Hinata felt sorry for Akamaru, but felt that he would be only more depressed with her leaving. Maybe she would take Akamaru with her.

No. It would only be a cruel reminder of this place. Of Kiba...

The pain hit her heart again, though this time, she did cry. Kiba would have never wanted her to leave, but she had to. She had to.

So, with her mind made up, Hinata finally got some sleep.

The next day, she would leave at midnight.

&

So...what do you think? U know, I did some research and it really used to be that the white cat crossing your path would be bad luck. Wonder how it changed...anyway, anyone who reviews gets a free...uh...I know! If U send in descriptions of OC's, I might put them into the story! Yay!

Anyway, R&R! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

A rough knocking on the door startled Hinata out of her dreamless sleep. She looked over to her clock, and gasped. It was already 2 in the afternoon! Well, that's what she got for training for so long without much rest. She even went to bed early the night before.

"Hinata-sama!" She heard Neji call. "Hinata-sama! What are you doing still asleep? You have a meeting in an hour, and you have to be there early!" He called.

Hinata's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten! She jumped out of bed and ran to her dresser to get her formal clothes. "Thank you for waking me, Neji-niisan!" She said great fully. She placed the clothes on her bed and left to take a shower.

After about fifteen minutes, Hinata came out of the shower, red from her furious scrubbing. Her skin felt a bit tight and sore, but she couldn't go to a meeting dirty. She towel dried her hair and quickly combed it before getting changed into her kimono. It was white with the Huuga flame on the long sleeves. It also had a black obi. She would have preferred if it had been a nice violet color, but her father had insisted it to be black.

After carefully putting on her kimono, Hinata fidgeted with the obi. She could never get it right without help. It would always end up crooked and wrinkled. Hinata walked into the hall and saw a maid walking by. "E-excuse me! Will you pl-please help me with this?" Hinata asked politely. The maid nodded and walked into Hinata's room and helped her tie the obi.

Hinata looked at herself in her full-body mirror. "Thank you." She said quietly.

The maid bowed and left to do whatever she was doing before. Hinata checked the time. She still had about five minutes until she should leave. She was surprised that it only took her about a half hour to get ready. Some people would take an hour or two to get prepared for the meetings of the Huuga family.

This was another thing she didn't like about the Huuga. These meetings. Everyone had to be formal, and since she was the heiress, she had to attend most of them. It was really annoying, but in preparation for her to take over, though she wasn't going to take over, she didn't want to seem obvious about her leaving.

Hinata had no clue as to what the meeting was about, but it wasn't usually anything really big. Usually only about their relations with other big clans or something about money.

Hinata spent the five minutes pondering on how she was to escape, before wandering down the halls to the meeting room, still contemplating her escape.

On her way to the meeting room, Hinata wondered where she would go. Maybe join some gang and train under them until she moved on to a stronger one, until she was a S-class criminal...or maybe she would be caught trying to run away from one gang to move to another and be killed...

Either way, she was going to at least try to get better, even if she had failed here. Before she knew it, Hinata was at the meeting room. She opened the door to see a few people already there, not including her father. He would usually come in last and the meeting would begin. Hinata took her place beside where her father would sit, and sat quietly waiting for the meeting to begin.

Hinata watched mindlessly as people filed into the room before it was packed with important people of the clan. Mostly elders. Hinata looked over them. If old people were supposed to be wise, then why would people always talk about their senile grandparents? Maybe this clan was being run by a bunch of nut jobs...

Hinata quickly dismissed the thought as her father's arrival was announced. All stood as the head of the household entered. Hiashi walked to his place and called the meeting into session. After he sat, everyone else sat as well.

Hinata pretty much ignored the meeting. These meetings would sometimes last a few hours, and she would usually pay attention. But she was going to leave tonight, so she took the time to think of her escape.

'I'll most likely head to the training grounds and make it look like I accidentally went off into the woods. Then I'll run off to the city limits and climb over the wall. I should probably wear all black. Anyway, then I'll run off into the woods. If anyone sees me, which I doubt, then I'll either confront them, or just keep running. If they would continue to chase me, I'll run farther so they cannot call for backup and then confront them. Then, even if they did call for backup, I'll be long gone before they even get to their teammate.' Hinata thought, making it look like she was in deep thought about the conversation instead of schemes to get away from the village.

At around six, the meeting had been adjourned, and Hinata walked to her room to get ready for her escape. She packed some pants, t-shirts, fishnets, and some civilian clothes so she would not be obvious when she had to go into town. She also packed a diary and a pen so she could keep a record of what she did. She left her old one. It only kept memories of the village. Besides, her life was pretty uneventful back then. Now, she was going to have a better story to write.

She only had a little space left after packing all of the things she would need, so she decided to pack something if she would ever go out partying or something. Hinata packed a lavender halter top and a black mini skirt with some white leggings. Hinata had received this from Ino at her last birthday. Ino said that she should relax a little and show some skin. Hinata thought she would never see that outfit again, but she was packing it.

Hinata looked into the mirror. How was she going to hide her eyes? She couldn't pretend to be blind. People would suspect her for being able to get around without assistance. Maybe she could use a genjutsu. She tried one. It would only change the color of her eyes and give her pupils temporarily, but even this small change would help her hide.

Hinata did a few hand signs and performed the jutsu. She looked at herself again in the mirror. Now, she had sparkling deep amethyst eyes. She was relieved that her eyes no longer looked soulless. It didn't matter that a good ninja would be able to see through the jutsu, it was so that she could go about without people knowing exactly who she was. Her eyes were a dead giveaway.

Hinata decided to rest before leaving. She threw her backpack beside her bed and plopped onto her bed before drifting off into a deep sleep, making sure to set an alarm for five minutes to midnight.

Tonight was going to be the beginning. The beginning of her journey to finally belong somewhere.

&

Yay! 2nd chappie is up! Well, they are really short...oh well. They'll get longer. I know this pairing is odd, and I realized that Pein would be like, 40 years old if he was taught by Jaraya when Jaraya was younger, seriously, he could be Hinata's dad or something.(talk about pedophilia) So I decided to make him younger(lots younger!) than he really is. I think I'll make him 25 in shippuden. I think a 10 year age gap is better than about a 25 year age gap. Seriously.

And thank you for the reviews!! I had no idea anyone would even like this pairing. It is very unusual and there is only one other fanfic with PeinHina that I kno of. Anyway, I am so happy! I got four reviews! That's really good for me. (I must be pathetic...) Anyway, I am already writing my next chapter for this, so don't count on waiting too long!

R&R! See ya next chappie!


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata awoke to a soft beeping. Her eyes slowly came open, staring at her white ceiling. After shaking off a bit of drowsiness, Hinata slowly got up and picked up her backpack. She looked around her room one last time and nearly cried. She did want to go, but part of her wanted to stay. It was hard to go on with part of you missing, but Hinata knew she had to leave it behind to do this. Maybe she would perform a jutsu that would make her forget. Forget what her life was in Konoha.

Hinata decided that she would look that up later. She made her way to the window, looking around at the scenery. It was peaceful at the compound. She decided that it wasn't a good idea to dawdle and Hinata jumped from the window and landed gracefully on the ground. She walked suspiciously out of the compound and out to the border of the village through the woods. Knowing that it would be stupid to go through the village gates, Hinata ran up the wall quickly, so not to be seen.

At the top of the wall, Hinata couldn't help but look back on the village. Maybe she should take Akamaru...no. He would be a reminder of Kiba. Hinata nearly fell to her knees. The mere thought of him made her feel so worthless. She couldn't save him. She was so pathetic that she couldn't save him. She had to get stronger, and this village was not doing it for her. Hinata had to find her own path. Her own way to greatness. Her own destiny.

Destiny. Hinata smiled a sad smile. Neji had always built his philosophy around destiny. She just couldn't believe in destiny. She knew people could change. There was no preset course that you had to take. That was like saying there was only one way you can walk.

Hinata looked over her village one last time before jumping down the wall and into the trees. She hit the ground running. There was no turning back now. No regrets. No limitations. Nothing. Right now, all that mattered to Hinata, was getting somewhere. She didn't even care where to, just as long as it was away from Konoha.

After about two hours of running, it began to rain. Hinata looked up at the sky, filled with clouds and stars no longer in sight. Hinata decided to set up camp before the rain began to get really bad. She stopped at a small clearing and quickly set up her tent before heading off into the woods to find some water. She made sure to turn on her byakugan so she could spot a source of water sooner. It would be best to get out of the rain as soon as possible so she wouldn't end up sick for the first leg of her journey.

Stumbling around in the dark, Hinata nearly fell into a small brook that she had not seen in the midst of the trees and brush. She took out her canteen and filled it before heading off back in the direction of her camp. She wondered how she would cook anything in the rain. Then she remembered that she had packed some fresh fruit in case she would not be able to stop anywhere to cook.

The rain began to pour down, and Hinata ran to her tent in a poor attempt to stay at least partially dry. Hinata entered her tent drenched and dripping with cold rain water. She sighed. She would have to change and dry off well before she could settle down and eat something. Maybe she could just start a small fire within the tent. That would keep her and to help dry her off.

Hinata decided that first she would have to take off her wet clothes. She stripped and got out a small towel she had packed so she could dry her hair and body. This didn't take long, but it felt like forever because Hinata was cold and she just wanted to start her fire already. She finally finished and began to clear a small spot in a safe part of the tent when she realized that she didn't have any firewood. She groaned. It would be nearly impossible to find dry wood in the rain to light. Maybe she should burn some of her clothes...

Hinata sighed and looked over the best item to burn. Maybe if she could wring out her jacket, she could burn that. It had all that fluff that would ignite easily and the rest would slowly burn down. Though she really didn't want to, Hinata would rather be warm than have a jacket so she tossed it in the small area and pulled a box of matches from her backpack. She wrung out the jacket as well as she could and lit a match before tossing it onto the fluff that lined the inside of the coat.

The fluff quickly caught fire and Hinata was glad that she decided to burn it. People might recognize her if she would wear the same jacket everywhere.

Hinata began to dress in her night clothes that consisted of a long t-shirt and some purple pajama pants. She quickly dressed and let her sopping clothes that she had been wearing earlier dry by the fire, careful that they were not too close to said fire.

Well, now that she had a fire started, Hinata decided that she could cook something to eat and have the fruit before she left the next morning. It would be better to have fruit rather than instant ramen for breakfast anyway.

Hinata took a cup of said ramen and filled a small pot with some water she had gathered earlier. She held the water over the small fire to wait for it to boil.

As Hinata waited, she remembered Naruto. He would always love ramen. She sighed. Naruto. He had finally been accepted by Sakura. He had been so happy about it, prancing around and making a fool of himself. She wondered if Sakura knows how lucky she is. She has a family who loves her, she's confident and powerful, and now she even has Naruto; but she still complains and whines about how it's not good enough. That she has to have more. She remembered how she had said to her that although she really did like Naruto, she would dump him in a heartbeat. What really got to her, though, was that Sakura said that she could have him once she was done.

Hinata got mad as she remembered that Sakura had told her this. How can you be with someone, yet love another without feeling guilt? How could anyone love Sasuke anyway? He was a complete and total jerk who cared about nothing but killing his brother. She doubted that the Uchiha clan had any hope for survival. Talk about survival of the fittest. Now, Naruto was a different story. He was warm and accepting. He just seemed to make everyone feel better with his presence. He was like the sun.

Hinata sighed. Since she had run away, though it was only a few hours ago, her sun had gone away; hiding behind clouds and rain. She had run away from where the sun would always brighten her day. But she had to become stronger. She had to fit in somewhere. Konoha just didn't do it for her.

Hinata looked at the headband she had taken off and was now gleaming in the light of the flickering flames. She carefully picked it up and drew a kunai from her kunai pouch which she had also taken off. Hinata slashed the Kunai through the leaf on the metal headband. Severing her relations with the village. From Naruto.

From now on, Naruto would be her enemy. Hinata saw herself as dark, so the light was the enemy. If she saw Naruto as the sun, then she must be a cloudy night. Maybe she would head off to cloud, though she was certainly not welcome. She could probably get someone to teach her lightning jutsus and attacks. Or maybe she should head off to mist, where she could learn water jutsu. She decided on Mist, for lightning was too risky right now.

Hinata checked her water. It was almost boiling, so she put the pot right on the fire while opening the ramen so she could pour in the boiling water.

After she opened the ramen and poured the water in, she still had to wait for it to make the noodles soft so Hinata decided to plan out what she would do a little more. Maybe one day she could join Akatsuki. It would be very difficult, but it could be a great achievement. Many of the Akatsuki could rival the power of the Kages.

'Not a chance.' Hinata thought. Though she did plan to get much stronger, she doubted she would get _that_ strong. She looked at her ramen again and prodded it with her chopsticks. It was almost ready. As she poked at the ramen, Hinata thought back to Naruto.

"Why does it have to be this way?" Hinata asked herself. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe she wasn't supposed to be with Naruto. Maybe she wasn't supposed to love anyone.

Anyone she loved seemed to die.

She had loved her mother when she was young, and her mother died. Hinata began to tear up. She had a thought that maybe she had feelings for Kiba, and now he had died as well. But then how come Naruto hadn't died?

Maybe she didn't really love Naruto. Not truly and deeply. Maybe she loved his personality, or his outlook on life, but not him. When Hinata thought about it, she began to realize how stupid he really was. Always running after someone he couldn't have. Someone who was in love with someone else. He would always try to make himself better.

He was almost like she was.

Hinata hated that she was weak. She hated that she loved someone she couldn't have. She hated that she actually tried to fool herself into loving someone out of your reach when someone who would truly love you was right beside you the whole time. If she hated herself, and Naruto was almost like her, does that mean she hates him too? It must be...

But she couldn't hate Naruto. He was just so much better than her. Unlike her, Naruto was getting stronger. Much stronger. Also, he had a positive attitude. Hinata just looked at everything as hopeless.

Hinata finished her ramen and took some water from her canteen to put out her fire. She put the ramen cup away and lied on her mat. She would have to get some sleep and go soon to get a safe distance away from the village.

Hinata decided to sing to herself. It would always help her sleep. She had heard the song somewhere, but did not know the name or even where she heard it. All she knew was how the chorus went.

_If everyone cared then nobody'd cry_

_If everyone loved then nobody'd lie_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day_

_When nobody died_

Hinata sang, slowly letting herself get lost in the tune. The soft sounds of the rain like small pellets on the tent helped her sleep as well. (A/N: that wuz 'If everyone cared' by Nickelback...which I don't own)

Soon, Hinata didn't even notice when she had fallen asleep. Only that the soft melody played on in her mind, sending her to a blissful sleep.

Hinata's dream

_Hinata flinched from a bright light. It died down to reveal a wood room. It was small, and covered in strange objects. There was a tapestry on the wall that depicted a black demon in a snowy background. There were many books in shelves lining the walls as well. There was a small kitchen near the back of the room, only a counter, fridge and a wood stove. Hinata was sitting in a wooden chair next to a small table with a glass ball on it._

"_Oh, I wasn't expecting you for another three years or so. Well, I'm glad that you came much earlier. It only makes me more confident that you have potential to be great. Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I get us some tea?" A voice said._

_Hinata looked around, searching for the source of the voice. She looked to the kitchen and saw a middle-aged woman making tea. Hinata knew it was a dream, but everything looked so real. She could feel the smooth texture of the wood chair, and smell the tea being brewed._

_The woman turned away from the tea and to Hinata. Her eyes were pitch black, and her hair was dark. Her skin was pale and had signs of age. "Hinata-chan! I see you have finally broken free of that hell hole of a Huuga house. That place is terrible. I'm glad you escaped." The woman said, smiling a big warm smile. To Hinata, though, it looked really creepy._

"_Uh...I...I think I might regret my decision to leave..." Hinata mumbled, uncomfortable around the strange woman._

"_What?! I would never set foot in there again! Stuck up good-for-nothings." The woman spat. "But you're different, which is why I brought you here. Unlike those snobs, you have the potential to be great!" The woman cheered._

"_Huh?" Hinata looked at the woman confused. The woman opened her mouth to speak, but the tea kettle began to whistle._

"_Oh! Tea's ready." She said happily. "You want any honey or cream?"_

"_Uh, I'll have some honey. No cream." Hinata said._

_The woman came over with the tea and set it on the table in front of Hinata. "Well, I guess I'll tell you who I am." The woman said. "I am Izumi Uchiha. I was one of the early Uchihas that descended from the Huuga clan. I have brought you here to tell you something that will help you gain power." Izumi said. "Now, do you want to listen?"_

_Hinata looked at Izumi. She did look like an Uchiha, but Hinata doubted that she really was one. She decided that she would listen. "Okay..."_

_The woman took a sip of her tea. "Wonderful!" She cheered. Her voice then turned to a eerie story telling voice. "Okay, it all started around 100 years ago. There was a small black bat that made a deal with the demons. The bat promised to be a servant to the demons if he got power equal to that of the great demons. At the time, the Kyuubi was at large and they struck a deal. But, the Kyuubi said that if anything should happen that the demons became dormant, the bat was to wait until they returned." Izumi said, excitement filled her voice as she told the legend._

"_Though, if the demons were to die, the bat was told to take power and make the demons great once more." Izumi told. "There has been a tale that tells how to obtain the power of the bat. It is said that if you follow the lonely bird to its cage and defeat it's captor to set it free, you will gain power that rivals that of the demons when they were powerful long ago." Izumi said._

_Immediately when Hinata heard 'lonely bird' and 'cage', Hinata thought of Neji. His captor would be Hiashi, her father. She would have to defeat Hiashi and let Neji out of the clan and into freedom to gain power of that she had never witnessed in her life. "That sounds a little weird." Hinata said._

_Izumi laughed. "Isn't everything a little weird?" She asked. "Besides, by doing this you will be respected and honored along with having such great power. Who wouldn't want that?"_

_Izumi took a sip of her tea. "And the only reason you're here is because you have seen that the villages aren't the best way to live. They mean well, but they don't know how to stop the wars and conflict. It just isn't the way to go." She said._

_Hinata nodded and thought about what Izumi had said. The villages couldn't stop conflict between each other. That was the only reason they had ninja. Otherwise, they'd just be villages. Without war or unnecessary death._

"_If you can get the power of the demon bat, then you will be able to resolve the conflict in the villages. There will be no death due to war, everyone would be able to live in harmony for once. It will be beautiful." Izumi said. "I will help you with your training. I can only come in your dreams, though. I have to leave you soon, for day will break in a few minutes and you need to wake."_

_Hinata blinked, and wished she didn't because when she opened her eyes again, everything was dark._

End Hinata's dream

Hinata opened her eyes and saw the first streaks of light reach through the tent. She poked her head outside and looked around. Everything looked beautiful in the golden glow of the first morning light. There was a light wind blowing the trees.

Hinata almost felt guilty about gazing upon such beauty.

Hinata would always sit and just look at nature for a while. It was relaxing and made her feel better, knowing that she could be in such a beautiful and wondrous place while she was feeling like killing herself. For some reason, it always made her feel calm.

Somehow, the beauty of life made her struggle on. Maybe, she told herself, if she worked hard enough, she could be as beautiful as the life around her.

Hinata sighed. She would have to pack up soon. She got up and began to put everything away before continuing onward to Mist.

Hinata jumped into the trees and ran at a slow pace to conserve energy. She was in no rush. Nobody would want to find her anyway. She was, in her mind, worthless. But then again, that's why she left wasn't it? To break her weakness and rebuild herself as a strong, independent ninja who was accepted by at least someone. Back at home, she had nobody. There had to be someone _somewhere_ who would accept her.

Kiba. Kiba had accepted her. He would always know how to make her laugh and smile even when she was feeling so down that she sometimes wondered if she would ever come back up again.

He would always bring her back up.

Hinata felt tears brim her eyes. If she had been stronger, she would have been recruited in the mission. She could have battled alongside Kiba and healed him so he wouldn't have died. She could have saved him if she had been stronger. But she couldn't because she wasn't. Every day that passed she couldn't help but jab herself with that fact.

Sometimes it would motivate her to not lose anyone else. Sometimes it would just make her crash and break down into tears from picking at her own faults. No matter what it hurt, and there was no way around that but to try and get stronger so it never happened again. She would never let anyone down again. She would never feel the pain again. She would never cry again.

She refused to cry again.

Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes and pressed on. She would close off her emotion to the world, containing them. It would be hard, but if she showed weakness, she might revert to her old self. She didn't want to be that anymore. She wanted to be strong.

With this goal in mind, Hinata ran as fast as she could. It was not long before her legs began to hurt. She just pumped more chakara to them and kept onward. She activated her byakugan as well, so she could watch for enemies.

Both running and having her byakugan activated really drained on Hinata's chakara, but she kept them both up. After running for nearly seven hours, it was around 2 and Hinata was ready to collapse. She slowed to a stop and dropped to her knees, panting and sweating. She was pushing the envelope. She hadn't eaten breakfast and attempts to run for so long at such a speed.

Hinata sat for a half hour before actually reaching for her bag for food. She got out the apple and began to munch away at it's crunchy-juicy-goodness. Now she was really happy she had eaten ramen last night instead of the apple. She didn't feel like cooking at all.

After eating, Hinata decided she was still hungry, but would go on running towards mist anyway. She would look for streams or lakes to fish in on the way.

Hinata got up and stretched for a minute before heading off again. Her short hair fluttered quickly in the breeze. It made her neck feel weird. Maybe she would grow her hair out. It would be a nice change. She wanted to know what it would look like grown out.

Hinata didn't have to travel long before she found a pond just to her right. She stopped and surveyed the area. It was clear.

Hinata stepped into the area where the pond was. She turned on her byakugan and checked the water for chakara. She found a few fish swimming around in the deeper end of the water.

"Found more lunch." Hinata said to herself. She didn't bring any fishing equipment, so she would have to swim down to catch them. It had been a while since she had bathed anyway.

Hinata began to strip and folded her clothes neatly on the grass under a tree and put her backpack beside it. She then dove into the water, enjoying the cold rush she felt sweep over her as she went deeper. She kept her eyes closed and activated her byakugan. She didn't like to open her eyes underwater. She could see through her eyelids anyway. Hinata searched out the fish and formed some chakara in her fingertips.

Hinata got about five feet from a fish, and stabbed it with a stream of chakara she had sent from her finger. She grabbed the fish and went back to the surface, slightly gasping for air.

Hinata swam to the water's edge and searched for some firewood. Soon, she had prepared her fish and a good fire was cooking it as she got some soap and shampoo from her backpack. She bathed as her fish cooked.

Hinata quickly finished washing her hair and sniffed the air for the scent of her fish. It smelled almost done. She walked out of the water and pulled a small towel she had packed out of her bag so she could dry off.

By the time Hinata was dried and dressed, her fish was nearly burnt. She quickly removed the fish from above the fire and sighed. She didn't like nearly burnt food, but she was hungry and ate it anyway. It was better than nothing.

Hinata put out the fire and ate her fish quietly. She finished up and gathered her things before walking out into the forest again.

For the next few days, Hinata walked through the forest, stopping at a small village on the way to her destination. She was in no rush, and wondered how she would get anyone to train her at all. Maybe she would be someone's apprentice or even try to work under some Mist nin. Maybe she would have to just train herself from now on.

As Hinata gazed out upon the village of Mist, she knew that it was only going to get harder from here. She would have to train herself to the brink of death in order to gain her maximum amount of strength. No longer would she be weak. She would no longer be holding everyone back, or the cause of a failure. She would be more powerful than anyone would ever imagine.

She couldn't wait to get started

&

OMG!! I am soooo sorry for not getting this up sooner. I just finished it at like, 11:30 at night on Monday night, and I'm tired as hell. I sure hope u guys don't mind that it's so late. Usually I like to update my stores every other week or so, but lately I've been slacking. Sorry. O! I got my IQ tested and scored 146. w00t! I'm so happy. Dunno why I just typed that, and dunno why I don't delete it either. Oh well. R&R plz! See ya next chappie!


End file.
